


A Murder, Ha!

by TheAnimationTeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Murder Mystery, Stupid Danny, Too smart to comprehend, Womanizer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller
Summary: In Miami, Detectives Rachelle Ziola and Daniel Wright get a call saying that in the small town Dawn River there was a murder. Since it is a small town, everyone knew everyone and no one wants to believe that one of there own is a murderer. With everyone suspicious, will Rachelle be able to find the murderer or will they get off scott free with no consequences given out?





	A Murder, Ha!

It was a normal night for the detective, sitting in her house reading Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie. She finished it in less than a day, she puts it down on her bedside table with a lamp and her phone. “That. . . was anti-climatic. I knew they all did it.” She sighs and picks up her phone to see a missed call from her partner, Danny. She chuckles softly, the man was her partner, yes. But…there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. She listens to the voice mail, “Hey Rachelle. I know I know. It’s late and you’re reading a book to sleep. But I wanted to say goodnight and that you should come into work tomorrow.” She opens her mouth like she was about to say something, but Danny interrupted her through the voicemail. “Yes, yes. I know there hasn’t been any crimes, but the boss wants you to. Anyway, night Rach.” 

The voicemail ends and she has a faint smile on her face. She sighs and rubs the back of her neck as she starts to think to herself out loud. “Rach? He hasn’t called me that… No. I can’t. Sleep Rachelle, just go to sleep.” She sighs and turns off the lamp, pulling the covers up to her chin, rolling over. Rachelle lives in a small apartment but it was hers. Her bedroom was small, small bed, desk, and closet. She didn’t really care enough to get a house, why would she need it? She lived by herself, no pets either, building doesn’t allow them. Rachelle doesn’t “sleep.” To her, it’s somewhat useless. She would prefer to spend her time reading or analyzing people and past homicides. She closes her eyes and replays the entire day in her mind. The town has been quiet. Too quiet to her liking. Sure she hated it when people were murdered, but it gave her a thrill. 

Around two in the morning, her phone starts to ring. She bolts up and answers the phone, almost immediately . “Rachelle Ziola.” She hears a slight sigh on the other line, her boss, Rafael James. “Detective Ziola. I know it’s 2 am, but there’s been a murder.” Rachelle stands up with a smile, turning her lamp on. “Perfect.” Rafael sighs once more, he loves enthusiastic employees but this is a bit far. “I need you to go to Dawn Lake, Florida. You will have to use an actual map to get there, it is a small town. There you will ask the head detective and you will be placed in charge of the case.” Rachelle was already grabbing a pan-suit for her to wear, “Yes sir.” “And Detective?” He asks, disturbing her train of thought. “Do not, I repeat, do not! Do that thing were you weird people out by getting into their business and telling them what they should do.” Rachelle sighs and clears her throat, she does do that a lot but it gets the job done and that’s what he doesn’t see. “Yes sir.” 

Less than 27 minutes later after she had that conversation: she hung up, got dressed in a blue pan-suit, ate some breakfast, got into her 2014 Toyota Prius, and drove to Danny’s house. She knocks on the door multiple times and he finally answers. “Rachelle? It’s almost 3 am. Go back to bed.” “How can I when we finally have a case in Tampa, off the coast of Tampa, but still Tampa. Danny let’s go! I’ll wait for you to get dressed.” She closes the front door and Danny lets out a small sigh, she gets way too over excited over a case. 

Danny walked out of his small house after half an hour and got into Rachelle’s car. “Rach, I’m telling you this right now. Do not get over excited.” She laughs softly as she starts to drive down the street. “Danny, you are far too late. But come on! We haven’t had a case in weeks! Almost to 2 months.” Rachelle makes a fair point and Danny gives up, “Fine.” The two detectives don’t talk until they arrive to this very small town. “This? Is Dawn Lake?” Danny asks as he closes the passenger side door and Rachelle smiles, breathing in the country air. “Population of 900.” Danny looks at his partner, “How did you know that?” “There’s a sign.” Rachelle points to a sign that says, “WELCOME TO DAWN LAKE! Population: 900.” Danny sighs, “Fair point.” 

The two detectives walk to the town’s entrance and they are greeted by a tall African American man with a big smile. “Welcome! My name is-.” He stopped mid-sentence when he sees Detective Rachelle. She extends her hand out, “Detective Rachelle Ziola. But you may call me Detective.” The big man shakes her hand, laughing heartily. “Welcome, my name is Gus Boyd. And you are?” He turned to Danny and he extends his hand to Gus. “Detective Daniel Wright. People call me Danny.” Gus hugs the male detective, almost breaking his back. “Thank you for coming under these circumstances.” Rachelle pulls away from the hug and smiles a bit. “You are welcome. The Miami Police Department is happy to help little… Dawn Lake.” Gus sighs and claps his hands, rubbing them as Rachelle clears her throat. “The crime scene please?” 

As they walk through the town, Rachelle starts to get looks from the people and Danny doesn’t like it. “They act like they haven’t seen a white woman before.” A little African American girl walks up to her, “Excuse me, are you Betsy Ross?” Rachelle rolls her eyes and looks at Gus. “Do you have a diner? My partner and I were on the road since 3 am. I, personally would love some coffee.” “Oh! We have one of the best coffees in Florida. And bacon!” Rachelle’s eyes sparkle a bit as Danny looks at her. “No Rachelle.” “Yes Rachelle.” Gus takes them to the diner and the detectives sit down at the breakfast bar. Another African American woman approaches them, in an apron and a pad in her hand. “Welcome to The Diner. What can I get you two?” She looks at Rachelle and she starts to look over her. The woman has her hair in a tight bun, basic eyebrow and eyeshadow done with some light pink lipstick on, her nails with a nice baby blue and a tag on her apron that says, Ariel. “Miss? What would you like for a drink?” Rachelle blinks a few times and looks at the lady. “I would like a coffee, milk and sugar left at the table please Ariel.” Ariel nods and writes it down on her notepad, then turns to Danny. “And what can I get you kind sir?” Danny smiles at the young woman, “I would like some hot chocolate, if that isn’t any trouble.” Ariel smiles at him and Rachelle rolls her eyes at the sight of them making googly eyes. 

Danny watches the young woman walk to the kitchen, “Wow! What a woman!” Rachelle laughs softly and her partner looks at her. “What? What is so funny?” She clears her throat and looks at Danny with a serious face, but not so serious because she doesn’t have any eyebrows. “I hate to say this partner. Actually, no I don’t. Ariel has a boyfriend.” His face looks a bit sad, he wasn’t good with getting women, the job doesn’t help either. “Her nails and make up was done, also her hair. She has a date tonight I believe.” “Why? Why do you have to ruin every chance I get with women?” Ariel comes back with a tray with hot chocolate and coffee with milk and sugar in separate bowls. “Here you go.” She sets the the cups and bowls down with a smile. “Anything else?” Rachelle rubs the back of her neck, “Actually, yes. Do you know who has been murdered?” Ariel laughs, not like that girly laugh that every woman gives to a man when he tells “joke.” No, this was a full blown laughter accompanied by a snort every now and then. “Excuse me? A what?” Rachelle looks at her like she was crazy. “A Murder.” Ariel laughs softly and wipes a tear from her eyes. “No one gets murdered around here.” Rachelle makes her coffee and sips some. “Well, you just had one or I wouldn’t be here.” Ariel drops her tray and clears her throat as she picks it up. “W-well, is there anything else I-I could get you lovely couple?” Rachelle laughs loudly, “We aren’t dating and I would love to try your cinnamon bacon.” 

Danny doesn’t get anything and Rachelle eats her bacon. “This is good. You sure you don’t want anything Danny?” He rolls his eyes and sighs, “I’m good. We should get to the crime scene while it’s still warm.” She nods and pays the bill, “Thank you for letting us eat here.” She says as she walks out. “Now! Where’s the sheriff‘s office?” The sheriff walks by and smiles. “You are the detectives?” Rachelle smiles at him, “Yes we are. My name is Rachelle Ziola. But just call me Detective.” She extends out her hand and the sheriff stares at her then shakes her hand. “Sheriff Sean Matthews. And this is your partner I presume?” Danny nods and extends his hand, “Detective Daniel Wright.” Sean hugs Daniel tightly, laughing softly as Rachelle rubs her chin with her hand, analyzing the situation. Danny pats his back, “Okay. So, where is the crime scene, Sheriff?" Sean starts to laugh loudly and looks at the white woman, "A crime scene? You mean the murder? Ha!" Rachelle looks at him with her right eyebrow raised and a frown across her face. "Oh. . . Are you joking?" Danny chuckles softly, "She never jokes. And when she does, it's terrible." Rachelle playfully punches him in the arm, "You are a jerk." She said with a faint smile on her face. 

Sean looks at the detectives with a smirk, "Do you two need a hotel room together?" Rachelle groans and looks around the town: seeing little girls playing hopscotch, little boys playing basketball, and the woman, Ariel, was walking with another African American male, holding his hand. The female detective also sees, for the third time, that there are no white male or female. She turns to the sheriff, "Excuse me, Sheriff Sean. But, are there anyone like...me?" Rachelle points to her pale, Irish skin and Sean shakes his head, "Nope. So, if you get any comments like that, that’s the reason." She nods and looks at a gray building that says "The Mayor's Office." Rachelle walks toward the office and Danny turns his head to see her leaving, "Rach?" 

The detective opens the red double doors and sees another black female receptionist typing at her desk. Rachelle walks up to her, putting on her best smile. "Pardon me Miss." The female looks at her, "What can I do for-." Again, another person stops mid-sentence and looks at her. "Yes, I know. I am the first white female you’ve seen. I have gotten that a lot." She says with her smile on her face, "Anyway, I need to see the mayor." She pulls out her badge, showing the receptionist that she was from Miami Police Department. The woman looks at her computer and back up at the detective. "I am sorry, but the mayor is currently in a meeting." 

Danny bursts open the doors, panting a bit. "I am so sorry Miss. She tends to wander off a lot." The receptionist looks at the male detective, "We haven't gotten any reports of lost children sir." Danny walks up to Rachelle and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I was talking about her." The receptionist nods and continues to type on her computer as Rachelle pulls her partner aside so she can't her them. "Danny, don't you think that it's strange that the people didn't know that there was a murder? Even the sheriff. Something is off, I know it." He sighs and looks at her, putting his hands in his pant pockets. "You can't just say that and expect everyone to start saying who murdered someone." Rachelle groans and looks around the lobby, seeing the mayor's door to his office. "No Rachelle." Danny says and she responds as she walks to the door, "Yes Rachelle." The female detective opens the door, "I hate to interrupt Mister Mayor, but I have to speak with you." She opens the door to see Gus, sitting in the mayor's chair while talking to a married couple who is holding hands. The couple stands up, "This is a private meeting Miss." The black man says to the female detective and Gus stands up. "Mister and Misses Burr, this is Detective Rachelle Ziola and her partner, Daniel Wright." Danny is standing behind Rachelle, she can feel him so pissed that she ran to the door when told not to. 

The Mayor lets the couple leave and sits back in his chair as Rachelle looks at him. "How the hell does the Sheriff not know that there was a murder?!" Gus lets out a sigh and gestures her to sit down but she stands near his desk. "The reason the town doesn't now, is because the person who was murdered was a white male from out of town... He was only here because he accidently got lost on his way to Miami. We kept this under the rug for reasons, we don't want to get the town worried." Rachelle slams her fist on his desk, her face almost as red as a tomato. "The sheriff needs to know! Look, Mayor, I know you don't to worry the town. This happens more than you think. But if the chief sent me, this must have stumped even you." Gus looks up at the white detective and sighs, pointing to a file. "We put the body in the medical examiner's office and the file and photos are in that file." Rachelle looks at him, her face going back to her normal pale face as she goes and grabs the file. "Thank you. Mayor Gus." 

Over an hour later, Rachelle is in a hotel that they rented with a bed and a futon. She is looking through the photos and the file, trying to make sense of everything. Danny pulls out the futon and sets it, putting a sheet and a blanket with a pillow. "Rach... I mean Rachelle, do you have anything?" She groans and falls back on the bed dramatically, her hair falling out of her hair tie. "This file... something is wrong about this case. But I need to be at the scene of the crime." Her partner walks to her and sits on the bed. "You are so dramatic." She laughs softly and looks at Danny, "I did take theatre in college and some of high school, partner." She sits up and looks at him, their hands touching. The male detective's head gets a bit hot and Rachelle takes her hand back, Danny's expression dropping. "Rachelle... I-I want to tell you something..." He looks down at his short, red-headed, pale partner. "Daniel..." He puts his finger over her mouth, "Please, let me speak... Y-you... have red in your hair?" 

Rachelle rolls her eyes, Danny has always joked with her. "That's a lie. What are you actually going to tell me?" He looks at her hair, "I am not joking. There is actual red in your hair!" She pushes him off the bed and strips the bed down, seeing washed away blood stains. "I knew it!" Rachelle laughs a bit and looks at the pillow case which has some fresh blood, looking like something was dragged across it. Danny looks at her, "You're getting too excited." She shakes her partner by his arm, "WE FOUND THE CRIME SCENE!!" Rachelle was pulled back by his partner, trying to keep the crime scene intact. 

Just a few minutes later, the sheriff and CSI's (Crime Scene Investigators) are there, taking pictures and collecting evidence. Rachelle looks through the photos that the Mayor gave her, making sure everything was in place. "How did you stumble into this mess, Rachelle?" Sean asks her as she stares at the bookshelf, trying to see what was missing. "I just did. It's a blessing and a curse." Rachelle looks at the Sheriff Sean with a slight smile. "Small town... How did you, of all people, not know about this? Sheriff." He sighs and looks down in embarrassment that he didn't know. "The Mayor can sometimes be a bit secretive." She rubs her chin with thumb and looks at the shelf. "Do you know what is wrong with this shelf?" "Uh... No." The sheriff says as he looks at the female detective. "Exactly. In the photos, there was a book missing and now its back." 

Ariel starts to walk by the door and takes a peek inside and drops her glass of water, screaming. "What the hell?!" Danny looks at her, realizing that an ordinary townsperson should not see a crime scene. "Danny, get the woman out of here." Rachelle points to her while she was still looking at the shelf and Danny takes Ariel into the lobby downstairs. "Ariel, come with me." 

The sheriff looks at the white detective, "What is so important about a damn shelf?!" Rachelle snaps her fingers and gets a baggie and a swab. "Everything, sheriff. One small disturbance in the scene could be a clue." She swabs a sample of the dust and the blood, that was still fresh, from the pillow case. Rachelle hands the bag to a CSI, "Get this to a lab, ASAP." The CSI looks at the detective and she gives him a look, telling him to do it anyway without saying a word. "Yes ma'am." The CSI nods and starts to leave with the other investigators. "Now, everyone. Leave!" Rachelle says as Danny walks back into the hotel room, "Just do as the woman says." Everyone leaves except Daniel, Rachelle, and Sean. 

The sheriff breaks the silence, "I can't believe that there was actual murder. And it was in this room!" The female detective shushes him, "Shut up, shut up. I am trying to think. Danny, get the idiot out. Now." Sean tries to talk but Danny just shakes his head and the sheriff leaves. Rachelle looks around the room, millions of possibilities going through her mind. Daniel looks at the door and then the time. "Rach... I um-." "Sh! You're talking and breathing too loud that I can't think." She says as she walks toward the bed, looking at the blood stains. "The one on the pillow looks like the person who was killed near the neck. Now, lay down. You are going to be the victim." He lays on the bed and looks at her, not questioning her methods. 

Rachelle stands over him, holding a spoon in her hand. "Now let us assume that the murder weapon was a knife." She leans over and drags the spoon across his neck. "Except, the person who was murdered was killed by that simple gesture near the neck. This was done by a person who hunts." She walks down to his mid-section area, holding the spoon up. "But another person, someone unexperienced, came in and hit in the stomach area at least three times, as from what I can see from the blood spills. From what I can gather from this and the file that the "Mayor" gave me, this has to be a two-person job. Let's go interrogate the mayor Danny."


End file.
